


hide and seek

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth-3, Gen, Not really graphic blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Jason and Kagami hide in the basement.For Maribat Platonic November Day 11 - Hiding
Relationships: Jason Todd & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	hide and seek

His pulse thunders, blood pumping in his too fast heart. He knows that the green of Lazarus is the only light in this dim lit basement.

The body in his arms is too small. Compact, yes but still too tiny to stand and face the threat sent their way.

She groans and he reaches to muffle the sound, heart in his throat as he stares at the door, hoping that no sound carries from this room.

"Quiet," he murmurs into her ear, feeling the tiny body stiffens and sees her glaring up at him in the dark, "He's outside."

Kagami goes slack in his arms, still sluggish from the blood she lost. She stares up at him with something like an accusation in her eyes.

He squeezes her close, willing his breath to fade away until nothing remains but the deadly silence. This way, if they were somehow found, he could shield her, protect her so that she would not perish at the first knife that comes her way.

"Fool," she mouths wordlessly, "Last stand. Better."

He wants to scowl at the reckless girl. Kind of want to shake her because what are you thinking?!

He might just agree to a last stand had anyone on their tail is not a Talon. Or in this case, the eldest of his estranged family.

Dick is, for a lack of a better word, a predator. He stalks his prey, each step quiet and unheard before bouncing on them and pinning them to the ground with a flash of a blade across their throat. And that is him on one of his better days.

On one of his worse, however, he has been known to drag out the suffering of his unfortunate prey with one of his knives. Carefully making their skin a canvas and the knives he so adores the brushes, he carves out his name in blood as he paints it bright with what his twisted mind comes up with.

And Dick has not been having a good day. Or week but what is the difference, really...

Apparently, he is mad that Paris' Miracle Team won over the little baby owl and jealous that the boy seems to prefer their presence than his and Bruce's. Which, Jason thinks, is justified because who wants to be around murderous psychopaths anyway?

Yeah no, Jason is not wrong. Like occasionally, yes but now? Nope.

Because if Dick is in one of his good days, he would have offed Kagami long before Jason had the chance to swoop in and carry her away. But no, Dick just stabbed her with one of the hidden knives and oops, one of his escrima sticks went sailing and just accidentally embedded itself in Kagami’s thigh.

Fucker...

Footsteps reach their ears and Jason squeezes the girl closer, hoping against all hope that no one hears them. That the hunter after their trail would simply pass by their hiding place and continue on his merry way.

He brushes his fingers along the matted blood, curling around the wounded girl and hopes.


End file.
